Immaculate Misconceptions
by Scen'eEmoXPun'kGothX
Summary: Poor Sofia Annabella Lula-Lula Charlotte Gaskarth-Cullen sits by everyday, ignored by everyone. Even though she is the most beautiful, talented, kind girl you'll ever come across. But when she gets her letter to Hogwarts, everything changes.
1. Chapter One

I am Sofia Annabella Lula-Lula Charlotte Gaskarth-Cullen and this is my story about my year of Hogwarts.

Well the first thing you need to know about me is that I'm a Scene Girl, but I'm also slightly punk, emo and Goth too. If people try and copy my style, I tell them to Fuck Off Out Of My Sight. My hair is blue, with a black heavy fringe over my large baby-blue eyes, that change colour according to my mood. So don't piss me off, or my eyes will turn red and you'll turn to stone because I have super magic powers like that.

I'm a witch, which is how I got into Hogwarts (duhh) but I'm a witch-vampire-werewolf hybrid which means I have loads of powers, although I don't have icky fur or hideously pointed teeth, because I had surgery so I wouldn't get bullied.

I've had a really tough life up until now, when I was a baby I got abandoned by my family, they left me for dead in the woods. My mom died a few days after I was born of a bad fever, and my Dad hated me, he resorted to drink and drugs before throwing me to a pack of wolves. Luckily, they recognised one of their own kind and took me to a cruel orphanage (they didn't know what it was like!)

I was forced to be like a skivvy to these heartless people and my life was full of gloom and despair (hence how I became part emo) until one day I received a really fancy letter in the mail. It was addressed to me, and had my full name and everything! Like most people don't even bother to try and read out my full name.

Anyway, as soon as I'd read the last word on the page, a strange man with a long white beard and retarded long robes appeared in front of me. He said in a deep, wise old voice, "I am Dumbledore and I have come to magic you away to Hogwarts." He took out his magicians wand and shouted, "ABRA-CADABRA!" and I disappeared and appeared in a long street full of wizards and witches. #

"You're going to be staying in Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said wisely. "You are going to stay with a trusted family, the Weasley's."

"Oh my fucking God," I sneered. "They sound common." My mother would hate for me to be stuck with such commoners. Did I mention I'm royalty and worth millions? I can't stay with peasants, I deserve only the best! I'm also a Pureblood, and I can't talk to Mudbloods because they're scum of the fucking earth.

"Now now," Dumbledore said, raising a bushy, thick eyebrow. "I cannot allow you to speak like that at my school.

I lost it. I've had such a tragic childhood and now I'm being spoken to like that? No fucking way!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, crying blood red tears because I'm a vampire. "I HAD A BAD CHILDHOOD AND NOW YOU'RE HAVING A GO FOR NO GOOD REASON, I HATE YOU!" I sobbed.

**What do u think will happen next? Stay tuned for more! Peace out muthafuckerz!**


	2. Chapter Two

Suddenly, an ugly ginger family came into view. I was crying tears of blood and Dumbledore looked extremely shocked. He patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, I did not know about your tragic childhood. Forgive me."

I sniffed. My makeup had run and now I looked like an idiot. I sobbed harder until I felt a hand on my shoulder. A fat woman stared at me with pity in her eyes. You're ugly, I thought.

"Hello Sofia Annabella Charlotte Lula-Lula Gaskarth-Cullen," she said, with a smile. It was supposed to be kind, but I got annoyed. Why does no-one get my name right?!

"For fucks sake, my name is Annabella Lula-Lula Charlotte Gaskarth-Cullen!" I shrieked sadly. Behind her were four boys and a girl. She was Scene too, with long extensions in her blood red hair and a heavy fringe covering her black eyes. I glared at her, she looked such a poser.

The boys would NOT stop staring either! I felt uncomfortable, being the centre of attention and all, before Dumbledore spoke.

"She is feeling a little sensitive about her… tragic past," he said dramatically. "So treat her nicely, because she's also royalty."

The smallest ginger boy was still staring. I lost it.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat. I was so tired of all these rude people today.

"He thinks you're hot," said what looked to be the oldest, who was also a complete nerd. I scowled.

"I don't have time for your crap, where am I staying?"

The plump woman pointed to a run-down old pub. It looked so dirty.

"I can't stay in that old place," I said disgustedly. "For fucks sake, this day has been so shitty. I'm going to Blue Banana."

Blue Banana is like my favourite shop ever. It sells emo clothes, emo hair dye and emo accessories, and it also does emo tattoos and piercings. Because I was in a bad mood, I went and got a tattoo of my favourite band's logo, which is Blood on the Dance Floor. They saved my life, so I got their names written above my heart, then I got my lip pierced twice on the left side of my mouth.

I felt a little better then, so I went outside and looked around. It was really boring, and I saw the ginger boys again all waiting for me outside a shop selling wands.

"We have to take you to get a wand," one of the twins said, blushing. We went inside, me keeping away from the commoners, and I grabbed a really sexy wand. It was deep purple with all my favourite bands written along it and their logos. It was perfect. Quickly I hid it in my bag and ran out the shop so I wouldn't have to pay for it. No way am I wasting any of my precious £5,000,000 on that shit.

"Woah, you're really badass," said the other twin, who was slightly less ugly than the other one. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" I said coolly. I turned away.

"Sofia, wait!"

"What the FUCK do you want?" I snapped. What a tedious day.

"I think… I think I love you!"

I gasped.

**Follow me on Tumblr for more! **


	3. Chapter Three

"I… I have to go!" I said, running blindly from the scene. I couldn't handle this too early on, I was so stressed and I needed to spend some time by myself.

Eventually I found a mysterious but quiet forest clearing where I could sit comfortably and just contemplate things. I settled down on the dirt, for once not caring about my clothes. Some guy I've barely met has just claimed he loves me. Is this some kind of sick joke? I'd suffered enough at the orphanage. Thinking about that place made the bloody tears fall down my pale cheeks.

After half an hour of crying and losing blood, I got the over-whelming urge to drink some blood. But I try not to waste human lives so as much as possible, I feed off animals. Unless someone's majorly pissed me off.

I searched for an innocent little animal to claim. I felt bad, but I saw a plump little rabbit and lunged forwards.

I left the forest, my chin dripping, and I wiped it casually. I'd behaved like an ass, and was ready to apologise to everyone. Although it wasn't my fault that I acted that way, I should have learnt to control my temper.

I walked back to the wand shop, but obviously they had left. I approached the old man working in there and cleared my throat nervously.

"Excuse me…"

"Mr Ollivander at your service."

"Um, okay… have you seen two red-headed twins anywhere near here?" I asked nervously.

"Ahh, the Weasley's…" He was silent for a second. "I can't say I have seen them recently, although a visit from them would be wonderful…"

"Yes, thank you," I gabbled. I ran out the shop, then stopped, lost. Where did I go now?

I saw the twins younger sister glaring at me. I took in her appearance a little more. She was wearing a Nirvana shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers. I bet she couldn't even name three Nirvana songs. Scene poser.

"What the hell do you want?" she spat at me.

"Where's your twin brothers?" I asked, ignoring her rudeness.

"Why do you care?" the bitch sniggered.

"I don't think I caught your name-"

"Ginny Weasley. No need to ask yours. Mum's been banging on about you for weeks. God knows why."

"I need to know where they are!" I said desperately.

"In Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," Ginny said with a sneer. I stuck my finger up at her then ran off. I had to ask two people before I finally arrived outside. I took a deep breath, then entered.

**Stop giving me bad reviews!**


	4. Chapter Four

"Uhh hey," I said anxiously to the twins, who both had ice-creams. The one who was in love with me turned away.

"Look, I'm sorry I reacted so badly earlier. I had a traumatic childhood and can't cope with everyday situations that well. Plus, your little sister is a bitch."

"Just ignore Ginny," said the twin who isn't in love with me, very calmly. "I'm Fred, and this is my brother George."

"George, I'm so sorry. Can we start over?"

He gave me a sad look. "Just as friends?"

"Yeah," I said. "I only date emo, punk, Scene or Goth boys."

"I could become an emo," he said brightly. "Shouldn't we Fred?"

"Yeah!" Fred said excitedly. "But how do we do that?"

"I know," I smiled. "Come with me, I'm gonna transform you guys into hot emo dudes!"

I led them to Blue Banana and told them to wait in the seating area at the back. I then went up to the desk where there was an emo witch wearing Bring Me the Horizon band merch. I signed the forms for the twins to get their lips pierced (on both sides) and their eyebrows (both on the left). Whilst they were getting pierced, I bought loads of emo clothes like Black Veil Brides band merch and loads of black shirts and skinny jeans. Because I'm loaded, I could buy both twins the exact same wardrobe and still have millions left over.

"Hey, Sofia."

It was George. He looked really sexy with snakebites (the lip piercings) and his eyebrow pierced, although they looked a bit sore. Fred was apparently getting a tattoo of a really emo quote on his neck.

"I'm gonna cut your hair to make it emo and dye it black," I said, slipping some black hair dye into my already full carrier. Fred emerged from the room, looking really cool with a depressing emo quote all up his neck. We walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and went into their room.

I used a magic spell to apply dye all over their hair, then wash it all off again, because I couldn't be bothered doing it the Muggle way like I had been for the past 5 years. Lastly, I cut their hair so there was a heavy fringe over their eyes and spiky at the sides. They dressed in their new emo clothes and looked so hot. I would date them, but unfortunately they aren't emo enough for me.

"Perfect," I smiled. "Now you just gotta wear those clothes all the time and listen to emo bands, like Fall Out Boy, Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides."

Just then, Ginny walked in. She looked at us, and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HAS THIS POSER DONE TO YOU!?"

**You know what? Just because you aren't emo or Scene or Goth or punk, doesn't mean that you should hate on this story? What is a Mary Sue anyway?**


	5. Chapter Five

"She is not a poser!" George shouted angrily in my defence. "She made us emo so we could fit in with her."

"She is just a wemo," Ginny sneered. I leapt at her and ripped her tacky hair extensions out. Fred did a spell and magicked her out of the room. I threw away the hair extension in disgust.

"She's such a Scene wannabe," Fred said with a scowl.

"Ah well we're real emo's," I said happily. "I only hang out with emo people anyway."

It was getting late then, and the next day I had to go to Hogwarts seeing as it was the start of term, so I went to my room and lay on the bed. I had customised the ugly room with posters and cool emo/Scene things. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of my true love, Andy Sixx, the lead singer of Black Veil Brides.

The next morning I woke up and got changed. I wore my _Blood on the Dance Floor _band shirt, black skinny jeans and purple High-Tops. I pulled on tons of bracelets up each arm, a Hello Kitty necklace and a studded belt. Finally, I styled my blue Scene hair and walked down to breakfast.

"Hey Sofia," Fred greeted me, his black emo hair hanging over one eye. I was impressed to see that he was wearing eyeliner, as was George. I sat down beside them, they were playing _Sempiternal _by Bring Me the Horizon and they were head banging too.

"Sup?" I said. I sat down and grabbed some toast. It was icky and soggy so I spat it back out again. Harry Potter and the two ginger boys were staring curiously.

I sighed. "Hey guys, can I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Ron," said the youngest ginger kid. "This is my brother, Percy and my best friend, Harry."

"Hey guys." I waved at them across the table. "I'm Sofia Annabella Lula-Lula Charlotte Gaskarth-Cullen but just call me Sofia."

"What happened to them?" Percy asked curiously, staring at Fred and George. They were now listening to _Immaculate Misconception _by Motionless in White, my favourite band ever. (The lead singer is the Image to this story, he's called Chris Motionless and he's really hot!)

"Oh, I just helped them become emo's," I said casually, exchanging smiles with the twins. "Nothing too drastic."

Ginny scowled at me. "I heard Andy Sixx is coming to Hogwarts this year, along with Dahvie Vanity and Vic Fuentes," she said to the twins loud enough for me to hear." (If you don't know who they are, I hate you and you should go look them up because they're really hot and make the best music ever.)

I ignored her and looked at Harry. "I think you'd make a good punk," I said thoughtfully. "Punk's are really cool, and as you probably know, I only hang out with punks, Scene people, emo's and Goth's."

"Do we have time to go to Blue Banana?" he asked. I pondered this for a bit.

"Yeah, if we go like, right now!" I got up and so did Harry. We ran all the way to Blue Banana and I quickly began finding really Punk things for him, like black, ripped skinny jeans, Punk band shirts and leather jackets. He gasped as I whipped out my credit card and handed it over without batting an eyelid at the price. When we were outside, I did some complex magic to correct his eyesight so he doesn't have to wear stupid glasses anymore, and to automatically cut his hair into a Mohawk.

"Cool scar," I said casually. I knew how self-conscious he felt about it, and he gave me a weak smile. Suddenly, I grabbed a safety pin and pierced his eyebrow with it to make him look really punk.

"There. Punk Potter."

**See, I'm not a poser, Harry Potter has become a punk!**


	6. Chapter Six

After I made Harry Potter a Punk, we went to the train station. I hung out with Harry, Ron and the twins.

"Hey Ron, wouldn't it be awesome if you changed your style to Goth?" I said.

"Um, Goth is so 1800's," Ron said ignorantly. I gasped.

"Goth is so in right now! Evanescence are Goth and they're like the hottest band ever," I said dramatically. "I can pay for everything."

"Nah I'm good."

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. His loss I suppose.

We waited because the wall hadn't yet been magickified, when suddenly an evil vampire leapt down on us. She had red hair and intimidating facial features. At once, my fangs shot out and I snarled at her.

"First the emo freaks can go," she said, cackling weirdly.

"You fucker, don't hate on my friends just because they're alternative!" I cried. I punched her and she raised her hand to slap me. I flinched.

"GET OFF HER!"

Edward Cullen ran at the red head and strangled her. She screamed, then ran away like a coward.

"This isn't over!" she shouted.

Edward laughed. "Give it up Victoria!" He turned to me. "Are you okay- Oh my God."

He stared at me and I blushed. He was obviously in love with me.

"Edward you fucker!"

Bella glared at me. I took in her appearance and sighed. Another Scene wannabe. She was wearing a Suicide Silence shirt.

"Please bitch, do you even know any songs by Suicide Silence?" I asked irritably. She blushed.

"Does it matter?" she snapped.

"Poser!" I muttered.

"Bella, don't be such a bitch!" Edward said. I smiled at him. "I'm Sofia."

"Hey, I'm Edward. You're really hot."

"Thanks!" I said awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'd better be back to my family now. Later."

Once he'd gone, Bella glared once more. "I hate you bitch. Fucking emo Scene poser, I'll make you regret forcing Edward to like you and not me!"

I lost my temper, and punched her.

**Hey if you don't like Emo or Scene, don't bother reading because I am and the characters are too, so gtfo fuckers.**


End file.
